


Killing me softly with his song

by lorene



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: High School Teacher AU, M/M, Secret Relationship, unsureness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorene/pseuds/lorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The transcendentalist philosophy asserts that knowledge, of fundamental reality is beyond the reach of a persons limited senses..and really, is deviled through intuition rather than the sensory experience. You see, human senses are so limited, they convey knowledge of the physical world, but deeper truths can be grasped only through intuition-“</p><p>"Really, Miller? Do you think anyone in this room understands what your talking about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing me softly with his song

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

"The transcendentalist philosophy asserts that knowledge, of fundamental reality is  _beyond_  the reach of a persons limited senses..and really, is deviled through intuition rather than the sensory experience. You see, human senses are  _so_   _limited_ , they convey knowledge of the physical world, but deeper truths can be grasped only through intuition-“

"Really, Miller? Do you think _anyone_  in this room understands what your talking about?”

Ryan looked at blank teenage faces that stared back at him, some snickering at his co- teacher’s comment, others looked like they were hoping for another bicker war between them. Running a hand through his hair, Ryan glanced at Lucic to give him a ‘not now’ look.

" I apologize if I got a little off topic there, but does that answer your question uhhh..Which one of you asked that again?"

A hand in the back row that belonged to one of his Freshman shot up.  _Dustin_ , Ryan thought his name was. He liked this kid, although Ryan’s heard from some of the other teachers that Dustin had a bit of a hard time here at Les Habitants High, the kid still walked into class every day with a big smile on his face and always took notes. 

"That was me, Mr. Miller and yes you did answer my question."

"Okay so now that’s all  _settled_ -” Lucic glanced at Ryan as he walked over to the desk that Ryan had sat behind and picked up the teachers copy of a textbook ,”-Lets turn to page 340 in your textbook and discuss tonight’s homework…”

Ryan listened on as Lucic gave further instructions on the assignment that they decided to turn in to homework earlier. Ryan watched on as a few kids chattered among themselves, probably on how  _"it was Friday and weekend homework was torture"._ Weekend homework was his idea though, Lucic was too relaxed with these kids to want to give them extra work. He was always the ‘cool’ one, the more ‘laid back’ one out of them. As a teacher, as well as a partner- or whatever they were. They had a sort of complicated relationship. 

See, they didn’t exactly  _not_  like each other..but they weren’t like  _boyfriends._ At least Ryan didn’t think so, he started to wonder if Milan thought they were, but the school bell, that signaled the end of class, brought him out of his thoughts.  _Damn._

———————————————————————————————————————-

The teachers lounge always smelled of day old coffee and complaints. Ryan sat at one of the circular tables with Danny, the history teacher and the school’s counselor Davey. Danny was a new father, so of course, everything that came out of his mouth nowadays was about his baby girl and how Claude is holding up at home. Davey seemed to be only half paying attention, as his sandwich seemed more interesting at this point.

Ryan smiled to himself at the ridiculousness of all this, when he noticed Lucic had walked in the lounge and went to sit with Carey who was the gym teacher. Milan didn’t really talk to a lot of his co-workers other than Carey and Therien, who was the computer tech that had a very short temper and it was rumored that once he threw a whole computer out his classrooms back door. Ryan laughed to himself at the thought of old Therien  _physically_   _throwing_  a computer out, who knows the reason why he did that.

"What are you smiling about, Miller?", Davey asked. Ryan just shook his head and said, "Just- nothing really. Hows the wife doing? She enjoy the flowers that I helped you pick out for the big night last week?" 

Davey’s eyes lit up and Ryan tried really hard to focus on their conversation but with Milan staring at him from across the room with that look on his face, that made it difficult to tell what he was thinking was not helping. 

————————————————————————-

There was five minutes to till the last bell of the day and Ryan was feeling sort of antsy, oddly, like he wanted to jump out of his skin.  _Three more minutes_  

Lucic was sitting at his desk, while the sound of tired and anxious students filled the room. “Have a nice weekend, everyone.”, he said right as the bell rang and kids fled out of the room as fast as they could. Of course there was always that one student who had to ask one of them a homework question at the last minute, and take their time packing their stuff up. 

"Bye Mr. Lucic! Have a good one, Mr. Miller!" a group of girls that were the last ones out chorused. Ryan nodded his head and went to erase the white board while he hear Milan get off of his desk and escort them out. 

He heard the door shut all the way and listen to the footsteps that neared him. 

"So, its a Friday night..are you staying over at mine or did you have something else planned?"

Milan asked him while wrapping his arms around him and placing butterfly kisses behind Ryan’s ear. Ryan tried not to melt into his embrace, as he was paranoid someone would walk in.

"Uhh, no we could stay at yours, I just thought we could go out to dinner instead of takeout like we always do."

Milan let go him him but stayed close enough he could just rest his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “Sounds good, whatever _you_ want Ryan.”

Ryan grinned and turned around to give a quick kiss to Milan’s neck then moved away completely. 

—————————————————————-

They always go to the next town over when they go out, just to avoid being seen together by a student or a co worker and tonight they ended up at a small dinner that was empty enough that they held hands leaving the place. 

So now, they were at Milan’s apartment, switching through channels trying to find something good to watch but Lucic kept looking at him like he wanted to talk about something. Ryan finally turned the television off and looked at Milan.

"What is it? Come on, shoot."

Milan rolled his eyes. ” I hate it when you do that.”

Milan moved from his spot on the long couch to sit on Ryan’s lap without any warning, ” You know we’ve been-” he made a waving gesture with his hand “-whatever we are, for a few months now..”

Ryan tried his best not to crack into a grin, and smoothed his hand up and down Lucic’s back, ” Go on.”

Milan gave him a long look, and reached down for a gentle kiss, savoring Ryan’s lips on his own.

”- I just think, like-” He sighed. “I mean, you don’t want to see anybody else…do you?”

That made Ryan pull away completely with a incredulous look on his face. 

"You- im sorry, but if I did, then we wouldn’t be here right now, Milan." "Wow I thought I was the insecure one.", Ryan said once more,

Lucic chuckled a little from that. 

"Oh you still are, No- I just was saying, that like I dont want to. See anyone else, that is. Ju-Just you Ryan."

Ryan felt a little shaky even though, he felt the same way. 

"Yeah, me neither, believe me."

Milan smiled and held Ryan’s face in his hands, running his thumbs up and down Ryan’s protruding cheekbones.

"Your so _dumb_.", he said jokingly to Ryan, and Ryan brought their lips together once more.

"Okay, so…bed?" 

"What else?"

The two scrambled off the recliner and into the bedroom to end their day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly though, just trying to put more of this paring out there ;-)


End file.
